All I Want For Snowdown Is You
by derplolplayer
Summary: With another year closing, a succubus celebrates it the best way she can think of with the man who managed to steal her heart. Sugar Rush Evelynn x OC. Contains minor kinks and lots of smut. Hope you enjoy!


**Ah ha! I got it! I got it done before the new year began! (For me anyway). Anyhow, I wanted to do a story like this last year, but didn't find the time for it. I know Snowdown's maybe past, but Sugar Rush Evelynn is too good NOT to use for this. Sorry KDA Evelynn, eat your heart out XD**

**Anyhow I hope you enjoy this, and have a happy new year.**

* * *

James's eyes were closed. They weren't closed tightly, just enough to make his pupils see nothing but darkness. He'd been specifically told to keep them closed by Evelynn who'd disappeared out the bedroom door almost three minutes ago. James knew he didn't have to keep his eyes shut for the whole time, and he actually peeked a few times to see the surroundings.

The bedroom's only light was from the scented candles, a dark tungsten amber that added a romantic atmosphere. On the table next to the bed was a bowel of strawberries mixed with chocolate. James was curious about what Evelynn had planned, but he knew the succubus would punish him if he broke the "no peeking" rule.

He played the image of her body strutting out of the bedroom again. Her wide hips swaying hypnotizingly and her ass softly bouncing. She'd given him a wink as she used it to shut the door and James's heart raced.

Then, he heard the door open.

Finally.

James's eyes remained closed, following Evelynn's wishes as soft footsteps sounded on the patted carpet. James's heart started to go faster, feeling a warm aura draw nearer and nearer. An object was placed on the table, and James felt another presence over his body. A soft, inviting weight sat on his waist, James finally opening his eyes.

"Hello _love_." Evelynn giggled. James's eyes were wide.

Her outfit was simple and suited her nature perfectly.

A strapless, short, _short_ dress was her attire. The color of it was dark, all except her chest area which was a milk-white, making her ample bosom look like it was wearing a bra. Adding to this, between the valley of Evelynn's cleavage was a dangling strawberry. The most noticeable difference was her skin. Gone was the eerie blue, replaced by a manic colored pink that made up her skin. Topping it off, her former snow-white hair was now a chocolate brown, commenting her skin incredibly.

"So James… do you like it?" She purred.

His brow rose with his lip smugly. "Are you implying there's something I haven't liked in the past that you've put on, Evelynn?" He joked.

She grinned with wide eyes. The succubus cooed, grasping his chin gently. "Excellent choice of words my love."

The woman leaned in for a kiss, James instantly tasting, and smelling the difference with this gift she'd put on for him. The woman smelled like sweet cinnamon, but tasted like fresh strawberries. Her skin emitted an aroma that matched these traits perfectly, and James couldn't help himself.

He craned his back up a bit, pushing against Evelynn as the succubus moaned and giggled into the kiss. His nostrils were filled with her alluring aura, and James's mind was flooded with only thoughts of her. The succubus kept kissing her man, massaging his durable shoulders as her clothed chest pressed against his pectorals. The succubus threw her head back when James abruptly attacked her neck, mewling as he kissed, and gently sank his teeth into her sweet, _soft_ skin.

"Oh James… not yet…" She breathed.

James chuckled huskily, knowing how much of a quivering mess Evelynn could turn into when he was this way. It was her fault though, putting on this sexy attire and scenario. He had to admit, it suited the season of Snowdown perfectly.

"**Stop." **Evelynn hissed.

The man's actions against Evelynn did come to a halt indeed. He felt a sting on his arm, and it soon escalated into minor pain. James looked at his arms, seeing Evelynn's claws sinking into it slowly. He inhaled sharply, and the succubus snickered.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." James chuckled.

Evelynn retracted her claws, eyeing them for blood and then glanced at James, a giggle sounding.

"Sweetie, you know how much I love to let you have your way with me, but tonight's different… and so special." Evelynn purred. "I'd like to do a few things first that I _know_ you're gonna like." She grinned.

James had a pinch of doubt, given that Evelynn wasn't entirely truthful in past experiences with those promises. He still remembered that night when she was in control, and the next morning he had scratches and hickeys everywhere.

Not that he was entirely annoyed either.

"Okay…" James said cautiously.

Evelynn smiled. "Well first darling, I need to get rid of this damn thing." She said gesturing to the strawberry she'd placed between her bosom. The man's brows rose again with his amused smirk, and Evelynn did a hair flip before leaning down. James watched as her body's shadow covered parts of his. The single food between her breasts dangled, James's nostrils filling once more with Evelynn's heavenly scent.

His neck went up, James's mouth opening and engulfing the treat as Evelynn giggled, looking down to see his mouth full of strawberry. She retreated, sitting on his lap as James ate his treat. As he did, Evelynn eyed the bowl of goodies she'd placed there purposely. The succubus took a chocolate, opening her mouth and tossing it in with a smile.

Evelynn chewed the treat, swallowing it as James finished his strawberry. The succubus then leaned down swiftly, James taken off-guard as she kissed him again. Evelynn's hands pressed against both sides of his head, eyes closing with a coo as they kissed lovingly.

James could taste the chocolate on Evelynn's tongue, the succubus relishing in the aftertaste of James's strawberry. It gave Evelynn the same high James had gotten when they kissed before, Evelynn's tongue becoming a predator as she explored James's mouth desperately with lavish.

The kissing ended with a _**pop**_, and Evelynn breathed in airily, her back arched as her breasts were intruded by James whose neck she held onto, pulling him in. She retracted afterward, looking at James with warm mirth.

"I never imagined you'd taste so good with strawberries and chocolate." She murmured. The succubus put her index finger over his mouth to hush him before any words could be said. "Hush my love… I'm not done yet."

Despite being a wet mess when he was assertive, Evelynn retained more of her dominant aspects when James listened, knowing she had the same effect on him as well. Evelynn decided to ditch her dress, arms crossing over as she grasped the bottom with both hands. James's pupils eyed her wrists, and Evelynn seductively yet deviously smiled as she pulled the dress up, her luscious lower body appearing bare entirely except for…

"Oh." James sounded.

Evelynn snickered, pulling her dress over her head with her big chest bouncing a little bit. She threw aside the clothing, licking and then biting her lower lip as James found some clothing still on her.

Evelynn wasn't the kind of woman to wear undergarments or any clothing for that matter, but she'd chosen to switch things up. A lacy, indigo bra and panties covering her womanly parts. The succubus could've used shadows for this, but that was predictable and boring for her.

Her plan seemed to pay off as Evelynn's succulent behind felt a hardened object press against it, James's chest rising a bit faster as the woman peered over her shoulder, sultrily examining.

"Aw darling, you like it." She teased.

"I'm sorry, is this the first time I've seen you in actual undergarments?" James asked, sounding baffled from his question.

"It certainly feels like it." Evelynn giggled. She adjusted her seating position, her large butt rubbing against James's shaft, feeling the hot muscle throb softly. She threw her head back with a joyful laugh.

"Well if it is… you look amazing. As always." James commented with a smile.

Evelynn feigned being so surprised, putting a hand over her chest. "Oh my James, you always know how to make a woman feel so good with mere words!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back like she had the vapors.

He rolled his eyes. Evelynn reached over to the bowl again, this time taking two chocolates and offering one to James. The man accepted the treat, a crunch being heard as Evelynn sultrily licked her own. James thought she'd eat hers, but Evelynn didn't. The succubus continued to wet her bar enough that it started to glisten, and with a lusty, devious grin, Evelynn brought it down.

"Mmmm… oh…" James groaned.

The chocolate had a chill feeling to it, and Evelynn's work didn't change that a whole lot. The succubus didn't care, dragging her melted treat across James's chest like it was chalk. She made a mess on his clean body, and Evelynn popped the bar in her mouth when she was done.

"Well that's a bit… cold." James commented.

Evelynn clicked her tongue. "Oh, is my beloved James feeling cold?" She pouted. James let out a strained chuckle, Evelynn trying to resist bursting into laughter. The succubus backed herself up a bit, observing what she'd done. "Don't worry love, I can fix that."

She lavished her lips with a lusty smile, and Evelynn arched her back down like a cat stretching. Her butt raised upward, James looking at its plump shape as Evelynn moved forward, her tongue licking at one of the spots on James's body. The man's body locked up when he flinched, Evelynn purring as she swallowed the liquid chocolate. The diva went to a different area, repeating the same action from before, watching James's abs flex from the touch.

"You're so sensitive." She giggled. "I love watching you squirm under my touch."

James shakily breathed. Evelynn switched it up, taking a strawberry from the bowl and placing a palm on James's chest. She raised the fruit and dragged it over a spot she'd left on his nipple, slowly circulating it as James's teeth barred. Evelynn smiled, bringing the strawberry to her mouth and tilting her head as she consumed the fruit, a naughty smile all the while.

"You seem to like it when I lick your body darling." Evelynn mused, her butt feeling the hard muscle throb slightly against her succulent ass. "Perhaps I should do that a little longer just to guarantee a _messy_ reward." She seductively added.

He rose a brow, James knowing what Evelynn wanted with the succubus grinning widely at his knowledge. She'd had her fun with him, and now she wanted the tables to turn.

"I'd be happy to oblige James… if you say the magic word. Or words I guess." She giggled.

He sighed resoundingly. "Evelynn… please…"

"Please what my love?" Evelynn asked feigning any knowledge that made James's eyes roll.

"Is this really necessary?" James asked, a forced smile as Evelynn narrowed her eyes. The succubus then smiled with malice, and she grabbed James's waist. The man yelped as Evelynn giggled.

"Well darling… there are two ways this can go. Either I finish you off here now and your boxers get ruined… or you say the words and give me what I deserve." She playfully snarled.

James sighed. He knew what Evelynn was and that she loved when he'd do this, but he still had shads of hesitance. Regardless, the build-up in his loins overpowered that.

With a deep intake of air, James's hands grasped Evelynn's shoulders, pulling the succubus down as she grinned ear to ear, her heart pumping as her belly became warm in moments. She feel the burning lust in James and saw it in his eyes. She couldn't help herself and felt her panties already _stained_.

"Do you know what I want Evelynn?" James asked, his voice commanding and assertive as Evelynn's eyes remained wide. "I want you to suck my warm, throbbing cock until it explodes all over you, leaving you in a sticky mess that would have only one meaning… that you're mine. My little, sweet, loving slut." He growled.

Evelynn hummed and smugly grinned for a brief moment, congratulating herself in breaking his hesitance. James sat up, his hands going to her rump and grasping the soft cheeks as Evelynn gasped. She licked her lips, leaning to his ear again.

"And if I refuse?"

_**SMACK**_

Evelynn's back curved slightly, her butt jiggling from James's spanking. She bit her lip afterward, inhaling as she descended further into submission from her love of ass play.

"Then I'll paint your ass with my hands, and leave bite marks all over you." He growled playfully.

Evelynn chose to giggle. "Implying that's a punishment?"

He grinned. James pushed his body forward as Evelynn looped her legs around his lower back, her feel pushing against the hem of his boxers as James put her flat on her back, sitting up straight and moving his waist out slightly.

"Well if you don't, then I guess I'll do it myself, and leave you covered instead." James said. "It would be a waste if you ask me."

Evelynn pouted. "Well that's not fair, you know how much I hate wasting your tasty cum darling." She whined.

James chuckled. "I know you do Evelynn… just like the way I hate it when you bring out this part of me."

"You seem to love it though, _darling_." Evelynn purred. She cupped her ample bosom, making them bounce around softly. "How would you like to shove your rock-hard cock between these?"

The man's brow rose with a chuckle. "That's a very tempting offer… but I know that's _not_ what you want, nor do I want it." He confessed.

Evelynn's brows rose, and she watched James's hands go for his boxers' front brim, quickly pulling them down with his large manhood flopping out, hard and throbbing to her delight.

"Ooohhh…" Evelynn naughtily purred.

The succubus gave him one more look before changing her position, being on her knees as she crawled to his exposed manhood. She swiftly sliced his boxers to James's alarmed surprised, and Evelynn winked before getting to her destination.

Not saying a word, Evelynn's left hand reached for his cock and wrapped her digits around it. So hot and firm, Evelynn always loving to feel it before going in. She smiled at James, and then brought her mouth to the tip, softly suckling it as foreplay. The succubus heard him groan swiftly, and Evelynn wanted to hear more. She pushed herself down further, James's manhood doing the same to her throat as Evelynn's long tongue began to trace the underbelly of his shaft, adding more teasing with pre-cum as her reward.

Evelynn heard James moan contently, and she decided to play with him, retreating with a pop sounding and James's groan as his sheeny manhood was exposed to what was cool air compared to Evelynn's mouth. The succubus giggled, licking her lips before diving in for more. Her hands slide down and up his cock with ease, Evelynn's saliva being the reason as she worked James efficiently. She glanced up at him with an innocent… slutty gaze.

She hadn't stopped stroking him, and when seeing his expression become briefly strained, Evelynn glanced down to see another bead of pre. A soft laugh ushered from her and Evelynn sighed relaxingly. She continued to stroke him as she took it in her mouth again, sucking harder with determination, her head beginning to bob as her mouth consumed the man's shaft, James moaning, but keeping it quiet.

Evelynn's hands stopped rubbing him when her mouth went further down, Evelynn gagging from her throat being full, but kept on. She lapped up his pre-cum happily, hungry for his salty taste as James's breathing tensed, his hand flattening on her head, filled with her soft hair. The succubus decided to retreat, her tongue pressing against the underside of James's dick in a slow, loving, and teasing lick. James's digits curled into her skin, Evelynn loving how much she could do to him when she sucked him off.

"Oh James… you're close." She cooed.

"Yes… I am." He answered strained.

She laughed amusedly. "You're so close to exploding darling… so close to releasing all that tasty cum of yours all over my pretty face." She seductively said. "To get it caught in my hair, make me a complete mess. How much do you want it?"

"Probably not as much as you do…" He answered a meek chuckle. Evelynn giggled.

"You're right about that handsome." She replied, beginning to stroke him slowly with her thumb and index finger. The woman leaned down, kissing the glistening tip as James exhaled audibly.

"Evelynn… you're such a bad… girl." He said.

"Guilty as charged my love." She replied. "But you know I can do this for hours, and I know you can't last that long."

James growled, rolling his eyes before taking his hand off her head. He then leaned forward, both hands grasping her head firmly this time, and Evelynn closed her eyes as she was forced down, taking his cock in her mouth again.

The man skull-fucked her, Evelynn enjoying every moment of it as James exhaled sharply when she pulled the last few strings, or in this case performed the perfect licks to make him burst. He caringly bobbed her head down on his shaft until he came, and James inhaled sharply as his manhood erupted, filling Evelynn's mouth with his spunk. James let go of her head in favor of grasping the bedsheets, Evelynn deciding to pull out as James's cock continued to spew white-goo all over her, Evelynn not bothering to catch it in her mouth, wanting to be a complete mess with his seed.

James's body shook momentarily from the aftershock, looking at Evelynn whose face was, as expected, a naughty mess of spunk. The succubus had a cheshire grin on, and started to clean herself up.

The man stretched his arms a little, snaps here and there as Evelynn uttered a sound of disappointment. James looked at her, seeing the succubus cupping her moderately cum-covered bra. Her plump breasts jiggled, and she looked at James with a pout.

"Oh, looks like this is too messy to keep wearing." She feigned disappointingly. "Guess I'll have to go topless as always."

James didn't make a comment of it being ironic she didn't clean his essence off her bra. The succubus let out relief when her ample bosom was freed, her nipples a darker pink. He stayed seated on the bed, Evelynn waving her wide hips during her short journey, turning her body slightly and sitting on his lap with her arm draped around his neck and her ankles hanging over his legs. James felt hints of future arousal when Evelynn's soft butt was on his kneecaps, the succubus tilting her head in a loving gesture.

"Good Snowdown so far?" She coyly asked.

"Always with you." He replied.

"Aw, more compliments." She teased. "Are you trying to get me to suck you off again?"

He chuckled. James put a hand against Evelynn's lower back, rubbing it before grabbing a handful of her glutes. Evelynn's brow rose, slowly looking over before James's other hand cupped her chin, forcing her back.

"No, I'm just speaking the truth." James said firmly. "I just like to remind you that I love you. Anything wrong with that?"

Evelynn scoffed. "Oh no darling… I'm just not sure if I should be showered with such compliments when I'm such a naughty girl." She teased.

His brow elevated. James wasn't oblivious to Evelynn's own arousal that he was sure she'd been feeling since she straddled him earlier. The man cupped Evelynn's round ass further, pulling her closer where she cooed.

"I suppose you are." He huskily agreed. Evelynn's nerves tingled from his lower voice. "How you chose to tease me as you hungrily sucked my cock. Such actions cannot go unnoticed." He grinned.

Evelynn's right brow rose, pupils darting away as she acted like she had no idea what he was referring to. James looked at her large breasts first, then placed his mouth on her neck, repeating what she'd requested to stop before.

The woman gasped, her sounds an erotic song to James's ears. He kissed her skin sweetly, savoring her taste before he did something she always _loved_.

An aroused and surprised squeal escaped Evelynn who flinched, a small pain felt in her neck.

James's teeth sunk into her skin, biting her playfully as the succubus mewled, wrapping her arms around James's neck like she'd fall off if she didn't. James moaned as he bit her, Evelynn's belly warm with her loins following close behind.

"My James… yes…" She breathed.

He'd done his work, suckling on the area momentarily before retreating off. He glanced at the hickey he'd created, feeling proud of himself. James then looked at Evelynn.

"How wet are you right now?" He grinned. James held off finding out, cupping Evelynn's breasts that spilled over his hands. He kissed one mound tenderly, playing with the soft spheres of flesh before burying his face right in. Evelynn moaned in euphoria, her hands holding James's head tighter as he licked her perfectly soft breasts.

"I think you should find out darling." Evelynn answered.

James smiled despite being smothered by Evelynn's bust. He still toyed with them, his hands grabbing her butt and squeezing those soft cheeks that bulged through his fingers. Evelynn moaned with pleasure again, and she felt like if she dared let go of James's head, she'd fall into a void.

His hand crept up her smooth back, putting force against it to make Evelynn let go. The succubus's eyes fluttered, and James inched back so he was sitting further on the bed with her still in his arms.

James didn't say a work as he ran his index and middle finger over Evelynn's thigh, the succubus watching him keenly, knowing he wanted to see her reaction when he'd reach her honeypot.

His fingers felt stickiness when getting closer, Evelynn's breathing a little sharper as James got closer, a rare grin of deviousness on him.

"Looks like you're soaked." He whispered.

Evelynn managed a retort. "Well of course I am… I've got my nice, plump, _soft_ ass on your bare waist darling. If only I'd brought along Elise as well." She giggled.

James chuckled in response. He reached the end of her supple thighs, and Evelynn's smile twitched as he hovered around her sensitive slit. James's hard yet caring fingers were coated in her pre, and Evelynn's flower throbbed when he almost went in.

"Oh… teasing me now are you?" She taunted.

James smiled in response. "Is it teasing when it's something you love?"

Her brows moved with amusement. James knew her so well and it made her smile grow. The succubus almost kissed him, but her back curled with a gasp of ecstasy. James had put his two digits in her womanhood, the heated interior warmer than a winter jacket. Evelynn's breasts jiggled from her gasp, and she whimpered and moaned with pleasure.

"Yes… Yes…!" She exclaimed, teeth barring with unmistakable lust.

James exhaled gruffly and proudly. He pushed his fingers in further before slowly retreating, not taking them out though. Evelynn looked down at her waist, and saw James's fingers slid back in, the feeling an upgrade from before.

Evelynn suddenly felt a pinch on her nipple, and saw James had taken said bud in his mouth, closing his teeth around as Evelynn mewled out of sheer bliss.

"Oh my James! Yes!" She moaned.

James pumped her slowly a few more times, riling the succubus up before she felt his fingers vacate her womanhood. Evelynn protested immediately and saw James's coated fingers at her mouth, the succubus's eyes widening, but knowing what he wanted.

Evelynn sucked his fingers dry eagerly, tasting herself in unabashed form. She always loved when James had her taste herself. It was such a filthy and erotic act.

The woman's shapely body felt the soft sheets of the bed afterward, Evelynn watching as James got off the bed and lowered himself between her legs. Evelynn quickly spread her legs, further, James putting his hands on them as he smiled. He pulled the stained panties off, throwing them to the side.

"You're very eager Evelynn." He commented. "It's so alluring seeing you have desires too."

Evelynn almost whimpered like a begging animal, wanting her pussy to be eaten out by her man. The succubus took a couple of heavy breaths and leaned up to stare into his pupils.

"Eat me James!" She cried. "Devour my pussy like it's your last meal! Please! Make me feel!"

He smirked, and James got himself closer to Evelynn's entrance. He used the same fingers he'd put in before to open her folds, and with a deep intake of her smell, James went in.

Evelynn cried her lovers name as he did what she wanted. The succubus felt dizzy shortly after as James's tongue worked her flower lovingly. Her love bud was assaulted by his pink tongue, James's mouth coated in her pre as he went in further. He couldn't get enough of Evelynn's taste.

His sweet, sweet Evelynn.

"OH JAMES!" Evelynn screamed. "YES!"

She called his name in a drawn-out cry from a lustful climax. She flooded his mouth with her essence, Evelynn still feeling her nether regions get fondled with by James's tongue, his face getting a sheen as she kept riding it out.

When Evelynn laid flat on the bed, with a few wet sounds from James who was likely cleaning himself up, she saw his body move atop hers. The succubus brushed some of her brown hair aside, seeing James smiling and then he lowered down.

Evelynn met him half-way, the two meeting in a passionate kiss as Evelynn tasted herself further, going so far as to cup James's neck to pull herself in further. The woman pushed her body up and James rolled with Evelynn now on top, the two still kissing with moans of desire.

The woman then nestled herself on top of James, her head on it's side, resting on his chest as she smiled to herself, eyes closed.

"Still having a good Snowdown love?" She asked.

He kissed her noggin. "Like I said before; it's always good with you Evelynn."

"Still trying to get another one?" She snickered.

"I've already gotten my gift Evelynn." James replied. "I've got you for Snowdown, and that's the best gift anyone could ask for."

Evelynn smiled sweetly, her ego enjoying his words. The succubus knew her new look would be a good enough gift, along with the things they'd done tonight, but then, another thought came to her.

A kind of thought that made her smile grow wide.

"Oh James… I just realized something." She began, drawing the words out. "I gave you a lovely Snowdown gift… but you didn't seem to ask what I wanted." She finished pouting.

James saw through her sad look, and Evelynn giggled along with blowing a raspberry at him. James felt her soft bust on his pectorals again as she laid on her belly.

"And what exactly did you want for Snowdown… Evelynn?" He asked.

A toothy grin was given to him. Evelynn grasped his scalp tensely, staring into his eyes with the same feeling.

"I want you… to fuck me." She began. "I want you to bend me over the bed. I want you to slap my large round ass with your hands. I want you to pull my hair as you hammer your huge cock into my pussy. I want your chest pressed against my back as you fill me with your cum. I just want you… to make me feel." She finished, voice filled with seriousness at the end.

James's eyes widened, but choosing to consider Evelynn's wishes would be idiotic. The man grabbed her soft body, pulling her closer.

"Anything else?" He asked with a smile.

The succubus grinned naughtily. She chose to whisper the last detail into his ear, and James, while deciding to consider this ironically, saw no reason why he couldn't.

Evelynn shared a passionate kiss with him, and James pushed himself against her until he was sitting up. Evelynn then felt him grab her shapely butt, the succubus giggling as he picked her up and daintily landed on the floor. He placed her down, and James gave her one last loving kiss as Evelynn turned her back to him, their lips still locked.

The next thing Evelynn felt was a palm against her back, pushing her down on the bed as James reached to his right. Evelynn already felt her belly twinkle with excitement as James hummed to himself. He pulled her back up, Evelynn smiling and staring straight ahead.

A piece of fabric was placed across her lips. It was satin from the feel and reeked of a familiar smell and taste for Evelynn.

Her panties.

Evelynn's loins started to burn. James putting her panties in her own mouth… such a vile act. Such a _perfect_ act.

The succubus's teeth bit down on her still damp panties that were a makeshift gag for her mouth. Evelynn breathed through her nostrils, the fire in her belly igniting greatly from James doing such a heinous act in her favor. Evelynn felt his body behind hers, his hands on her ample chest as James exhaled desirably into her ear, Evelynn's spine tingling.

He pulled the makeshift gag from her mouth, Evelynn feeling his lips on her shoulder as her heart raced. He kissed her skin tenderly before saying the magic words.

"Tell me what you want Evelynn." He said, taking her panties out of her mouth.

His words created goosebumps on her skin. Evelynn's legs trembled, the succubus grateful James served as leverage to keep her up. She was so vulnerable now… so _wet_.

_**SMACK**_

The succubus's head reared back as she stifled a gasp, her bubbled backside jiggling from the abrupt smack James had given to her pert cheeks. A print was left on Evelynn's bottom, the succubus moaning when she registered what he'd done.

"Evelynn, I can't give you what you want if you don't speak." James warned.

The succubus exhaled through her nose, still relishing in the sting on her buttocks. She wanted to feel that again. "If I don't answer, will you do that again?"

_**SMACK**_

Another heated pain was felt on her supple behind, Evelynn yelping with pleasure as the area was a brighter red. She felt her soft cheeks wiggle, and then James put a hand on the abused cheek, rubbing it to soothe the pain and kissing it. Evelynn uttered a contempt purr.

As much as she wanted to keep being spanked by her beloved, Evelynn's entrance felt molten. Her juices had dribbled down her quivering thighs, leaving warm sheeny trails of her heat. The succubus wanted more.

"James…" She murmured. "Make me feel… tame me."

Evelynn's mouth opened when James brought her panties back, the man shoving them in, Evelynn's teeth clamping on it as she knew they wouldn't come out again.

"As you wish." James obliged.

He rubbed her aching buttocks for a few moments, Evelynn making sounds into her gag. James ran his lips along her nape, peppering it with kisses and then sinking his teeth into her skin, leaving a bite mark. Evelynn felt him trail it down from said area, kissing her back and only stopping above the curve of her rear. James gave her cheeks a series of smooches, choosing to worship Evelynn's soft behind as the woman peered down.

As soon as their eyes met, James shot back up, cupping Evelynn's chin and turning it back to its previous spot. He started to advance, his right hand running over her hourglass waist, admiring the curves almost sacredly. Meanwhile his left hand looped around to her left breast, thumb and index trapping her nub. He pinched it, then twisted it, then pulled.

Evelynn moaned into her gag, wishing she could spit it out and wail as loud as she could, but this was what she wanted. She exhaled audibly when James's left hand moved to her right mound, giving it the same treatment as her other.

She screamed into her gag when James simultaneously pulled on both her nipples, twisting them further as Evelynn's eyes swelled tears.

Gods she was losing it.

"_Yesh!"_

James smirked. He stopped pulling on her nipples, Evelynn's bust jiggling from her heaving breaths. The man's right hand crept down her stomach, feeling the tones of her figure and the hip bones of her wide waistline. His fingers felt sticky juices on her inner thighs, Evelynn's pre no doubt and James drew his digits across the surface, bringing his hand up to taste Evelynn. The same hand traveled back down to the same area, James's left hand cupping Evelynn's chest, moving to the underside of her boob and pressing his fingers against.

Her heart was tripling its normal rate. He wondered if she was dripping like before, James glancing down to see slim trails of wetness stain Evelynn's legs in a sweet sheen. His manhood was hard again, but James had yet to feel build-up of his own.

"Evelynn, you're _dripping_." He whispered.

She groaned in response. Whether it was of annoyance or arousal James didn't care. He knew she was in paradise, and he'd up the ante.

The man put his hands on Evelynn's hips again, positioning himself behind the succubus who peered over her shoulder. James's chest spooned into her back, and she felt something _hard_ intrude her thigh gap. Her thick thighs felt the searing heat from his manhood rub against her supple skin, and before Evelynn could register, a pang of pleasure shot though her nerves.

James's hand landed on her soft flower, not one, not two, but three fingers prodded her pink folds. The succubus yelped and wriggled, only to find herself falling face first onto the bed. James chuckled gruffly, seeing Evelynn elicit such a reaction from his bold touch. He felt her soft rear against his pelvis, James getting a peek at her small, tight pucker hole. The man looked at Evelynn who tried to push herself up, James getting an idea and grabbing her brown hair.

"_HMMMPH!"_

Evelynn could only groan into her mouth as James pulled her hair. The succubus's eyes rolled back, the gag almost falling out of her mouth, but Evelynn was determined to keep it in. The succubus, with some assistance from James that didn't involve her hair being pulled, managed to stand back up. She quickly shot a look at him… with a seductive smile through her panty gag.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" He asked. James hoped that didn't spoil the mood, and Evelynn furiously shook her head.

He'd kept his finger around her clit, and he curtly pumped her with his three fingers, Evelynn biting on her gag as she moaned in muffled fashion.

"_Jannnnes!"_

He felt his already hard manhood throb from that pronation of his name. Perhaps James still had horizons to explore with Evelynn in the bed. He grazed her folds with the edge of his index finger, teasing her already dripping entrance more and making the succubus try to buck her hips forward for more. James felt her womanly juices land on his cock, James flinching for a moment before getting an idea.

"Oh look, now you're making my cock a mess just like your thighs." He tsked. "Oh Evelynn, you really were a naughty girl this year."

The succubus enlarged her eyes when hearing that, turning to James with a glower. She observed his teasing look, and with a malicious look of her own, fought back.

James's smile vanished when feeling his manhood get trapped in an equally comforting, not to mention _soft_ warmth.

Evelynn's thighs had closed around his dick, the succubus quickly rubbing them together in a rather futile attempt to jerk him off. James retracted his dick from her legs, and with a sigh of disappointment, pushed her down again.

The succubus hit the satin sheets with a bounce, a muffled grunt coming from her. After that Evelynn yelped, a stinging, sensational pain felt on her ass. A hand was printed on her rippling flesh, Evelynn groaning into her gag as another strike against her behind occurred.

James clicked his tongue. "That was a very naughty thing to do Evelynn." He said disappointingly. "I'm afraid I'll have to remind you what the consequences of such a thing are."

Evelynn would be lying if she didn't feel some fear, but who cared? She was far more thrilled.

She counted how many times James struck her bottom with his palm, Evelynn's skin stinging and continuously jiggling from the abuse. She couldn't wait to look in the mirror later, seeing James's handprints all over her backside.

Eight… Nine… Ten.

That's when James stopped punishing her, Evelynn's eyes shut with curved lips when he was done. Her buttocks was sore, and she could imagine the redness on it. Such a humiliating… _erotic_ mark.

She was certain her pre juices had stained the bedsheets, and Evelynn tried to peer down to see if her hypothesis was true. She was pushed back down when attempting to, which was what she deserved.

She wanted to be tamed by her beloved, and he'd almost succeeded.

"Your ass is brighter than your skin now." James's voice commented. "I can see the marks on it."

Evelynn incoherently replied. James kissed her earlobes.

"Evelynn, do you want it?" He asked, the seriousness striking her odd. Evelynn slowly smiled when feeling James rub his hard cock between the crack of her ass. She could feel his balls contact her flowers lips.

"Mm hm."

"What was that?" James asked. "I didn't hear you. Do you want me to fuck you right where you love it?"

Before she could utter a reaction, James slipped his thumb between her ass, flexing it into the tight, _tight_ area that was her backdoor.

"_Janns!" _Evelynn yelped into her gag, eyes wide with her heart skipping a literal beat.

James moved it around with a rare grin that held sinister intentions. Evelynn got a look at it, and she knew for certain that whatever was below her was stained with her essence.

"I don't know what that is." James playfully growled.

Evelynn felt his _valiant_ thumb still inside her pucker, and he removed it a few moments later. Evelynn exhaled through her nostrils, sounding understandably frustrated. She always loved to be man-handled by him, whether she consented or made him work for it.

This was a whole new level.

The succubus was presumably screaming incoherent curses. James cocked a brow, taking the gag out of her mouth that was coated in her saliva.

"You're getting such a lashing tonight James!" She snarled grinning with malice.

He was unfazed. He moved his cock between her legs again, this time going deeper and prodding her glistening flower. Evelynn whimpered and moaned erotically, her head tilting back on James's shoulder.

"If you really wanted that, then you'd have freed your lashers a long time ago." He countered. "Which I should say; you look much better without them."

Evelynn exhaled through her nostrils, James knowing that she couldn't bring her lashers out to turn the tide as she'd churn at the mere thought of it. She wanted this.

"I never did get what you said before as an answer. To me fucking you." He reminded.

The woman felt him slid his manhood against the entrance of her flower, the folds welcoming his girth in, but James didn't commit.

"Yes… I want it." She breathed.

"You forgot something."

Evelynn sighed. "Please… my sweet, James Holland." She cooed.

Her eyes went to the ceiling as James thrust into her immediately after. Evelynn's whole body shot up, her flesh jiggling tantalizingly as she wailed. The succubus reached to get the gag, but James told her not to. He kissed her zealously, Evelynn's mind filled with him if not already as she cupped his chin.

A string of saliva dropped when the kiss ended, Evelynn's mouth hanging open with her tongue dangling over her plump lips like a dog. James put his hands on her supple, powerful legs, picking her up via her joints and fully holding her as he kept fucking her.

Evelynn's screams were high, breathy, and most importantly, a sweet, sexy tune to James's ears. They were something he'd treasure for all time. Evelynn's breasts bounced unceremoniously as her hands dug into James's shoulders, drawing blood that he paid no attention to.

James watched as his lover reared her head back, unbridled paradise the only thing he could use to describe her state. She felt so warm, so tight, so wet against his cock that hit like a piston into her depths.

Evelynn didn't even notice that James had dropped her on the bed, her legs and arms, hell her whole body spread in the most un-lady-like way imaginable. Hand-prints on her round bottom, bite marks complimenting her skin here and there.

James didn't hesitate, thrusting his cock into her womanhood with ease. Evelynn felt her snow-white hair get grabbed, and she yelped with joy as James pulled. Her walls clamped down on his cock, the action not slowing his thrusts down as Evelynn's mouth drooled. She was close by the change of her sounds, her moans and whimpers rising an octave as her depths got hotter and _hotter_.

James was glad she was close, because he was on the verge of losing it too.

He pulled her hair harder, Evelynn yelping with pleasure and pain. James leaned over her, and let go of her hair, planting his hands on her shoulder as he locked his lips with hers. Evelynn's tongue was attacked by his, and they moaned into the exchange as their climaxes came.

Evelynn's body writhed as her mouth uttered a mewl, her chin covered in her drool as she felt her essence flood over James's shaft, his head bursting white, hot fluids all over her interior. Evelynn took it like a good girl, milking James's cock that had overflowed her womanhood, his essence dribbling out and landing on the bedsheets.

Such a mess. An _erotic_ mess.

The succubus rested on her right cheek; hands sprawled out in a pose that showed nothing but pure spent. Her tongue laid out still, staining the soft pillow as she heard a strain from her significant other.

Warm embroiled her warm, pink body, Evelynn's pupils lazily going to the hand that rested over her own. Slowly turning her head, Evelynn saw James's other arm raised up, and she took it with her own, pulling it over her body like a makeshift blanket. Her beautiful body was spooned by him, Evelynn wriggling her hips a few times for adjustment so her abused bottom would feel comfort.

"You feeling alright?" James asked, concern evident.

She smiled at his voice. She glanced up to him.

"Like you said before… I always am with you."

He hummed. "You always know what to say Eve."

"And _you_ always know how to make me feel like a woman. Every. Single. Time." She purred.

He kissed her shoulder, running a hand down her waist, admiring the feeling. "So, you want to go for another one?" He asked.

"Is that all you think about darling?" Evelynn asked with an eye-roll.

"No, I'm just trying to think like you." He retorted, earning a giggle from Evelynn who stuck her tongue out.

"How about… next year?" She cooed.

His rose a brow, but James realized that given the time, the start of a new year wasn't far. He heard another naughty giggle from Evelynn.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." He agreed.

"But for the time being… let's just stay like this darling." Evelynn sighed satisfactorily. "I feel so safe around you." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, choosing to take the fake compliment and embracing her tighter. They took in the warm of the other's body and sighed with content.

"Hey, Evelynn." James said.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Snowdown." He said with a grin.

She smiled back, giving him a sweet kiss. "Happy Snowdown James. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**See y'all in 2020 :)**


End file.
